wonderwherefandomcom-20200214-history
Aether
Aether, also called positive energy, is the energy of life and creation which flows throughout the universe. In its purest form, it is an active storm of color and heat. Physical/Metaphysical Properties Aether's physical properties are unique among all substances in our universe. It is a vital energy necessary for the propagation of life, and indeed, is believed to be the elemental precursor to all of our universe's matter and energy. Especially of interest to those who study aether is its unique property of lifelikeness; it is alive, in a sense, capable of reproducing itself and reacting to external stimuli. Some theorists believe that the universe came into being through an eruption of pure aether occurring in a primordial void. There are six different types of aetheric energy, four elemental subtypes known as the terrestrial aethers, and two forms of celestial aether: * Passive - the most common form of pure aether; takes the form of a cerulean-colored mist * Active - the purest form of aether known to us; takes the form of a vibrant, iridescent energy * Tellureous - the aetheric essence of earth (п) * Aqueous - the aetheric essence of water (ʋ) * Anemeous - the aetheric essence of air (ς) * Igneous - the aetheric essence of fire (Δ) Aether can also be found in several native forms, also known as aethers: *Auralladium, a radiant mineral that sometimes falls upon the surface of terrestrial planes; *Fractal cubes, crystallized sparks of aether thrown off by auralladium meteors; *Chine, a pale-blue crystalline substance thought to be formed from solar ejecta, and is vital to the natural formation of planes; *and the energy itself. Alchemy Aether also lies at the heart of an ancient science: alchemy. It's believed by alchemists that because aether is the precursor of all matter and energy, it can be used to achieve great feats when concentrated, distilled, etc. It has long been the goal of alchemists to discover or create the so-called Philosopher's Stone, the material that is said to contain the potential for true creation, not merely the "alteration of one matter into another" as the great Cerothean alchemist Magnolin states. Universal aetheric field It is believed that most of our universe is enveloped in a "field" of aether [the kathilos field]. This field can warp and twist, creating knots. These knots are called "nodes". Mages in the presence of a node can make use of its higher aether concentration to work greater acts of magic than they normally could. Aether vectors are spacetime points in which aether has been so highly concentrated that it forms a singularity, which radiates a steady stream of pure aether in much higher quantity than what is normally produced. The theory that star cores are in fact aether vectors is generally accepted by Aenoth's arcaneoscientific community. When aether becomes tangled into nodes or vectors, they are usually linked to nearby ones through folds in the kathilos field. These folds are called ley lines. Some mages are capable of "entering" a ley line through a node and traveling almost instantaneously to another node to which the original is connected; this ability is called "blinking". Aether as a form of sustenanceCategory:Xyrian Archives Some creatures feed on aether, whether they absorb it by eating plants or animals rich in it, or inhaling it in its pure state. Some notable examples include: * Turagi Category:Alchemy Category:Aether Category:Magical